Ghost Riders
by TheDriftDiver
Summary: my first fanfic. a group of super bike ridees are heading to road wars in america. through a series of events they end up in japan racing mountian passes.chapter 5 is up so tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Warner brothers, vehicle companies: Yamaha, Honda, Suzuki, Kawasaki, Ducati, Nissan, Porsche, Chevy, shigeno and tokyopop

* * *

CHAPTER 1: THE JOURNEY BEGINS

It was a sunny afternoon and James and his friends are going to go to Montana to participate in the road wars. (Road wars is a street drag tournament that is held at an abandon airstrip).

So after riding for a few hours they stop to get a bite to eat and stretch their legs when a guy in a white and black skyline GT-R(R34) pulls up and asks James if he wants to race for 2 large.

James thinks about it and told the guy "that he didn't want to take his money", so the guy said "how about we race for $5,000", James looks at him and says "you really think that you can beat me" and the guy says "yes" so James says "let's go."

James hops on his 04' blue and white Yamaha R1 and pulls up to the line by then everyone is watching.

They sit there waiting for the light to turn green, when it did the skyline GT-R(R34) took off and James right behind him making the guy thinks that he is going to win.

When James kicks it in sixth gear and hits the nitrous and flies past the skyline doing about 205 mph by that time the guy didn't know what to do.

Then James passes the finish line and pulls back into the parking lot and collects his money and James says "when ever you want to try again you just let me know". Now that the race is over James, Mua, and Charlie get something to eat.

After eating they find a motel to spend the night at. While they were at the motel James got a call on his cell phone and looks at the number and does not recognize the number but answers it anyway and come to find out it was his old friend Billy, so James talks to him for awhile and tells him a little bit about what has been happening and tells him that they are going to Montana and that he is welcome to come so Billy said "that on their way to Montana why don't they stop by my house to pick me up", because he has a couple of bikes he wants to take and he has a friend that has a 16' cargo trailer that they can use to carry the extra bikes.

So the next morning they take off heading to Tennessee to pick Billy up but on the way there they run into some trouble there was two cars racing and they were in James's way and wouldn't let him through so James tries to squeeze by but it didn't work so when James seen a space open he floors it and sprays the nitrous blowing the cars off the road and Mua and Charlie followed.

So after riding for a long time they stop to get some lunch and when they stopped the two racers pulled up and they were real mad.

They asked James "why you did that" and James said "you were in my way and I needed to get by" and one of the racers said "that your little stunt almost cost me my ride" and James said "well next time someone wants to get through then maybe you will let them through".

Then one of the racers tried to hit James and missed and the fight was on so after James, Mua, and Charlie got done beating the racers up they went in to have some lunch.

After lunch they headed up to myrtle beach to the bike rally that was going on and they stayed over night and took off early the next morning to make up some of the time they lost and by the afternoon they were almost out of North Carolina and heading into Tennessee but they wouldn't make it to Billy's house that day.

So after they found out that they wouldn't make it to Billy's house they stayed the night at an old friend of Charlie's.

That morning they ate breakfast and talk about what they were going to do after road wars is over and James said "that he might go over to Japan an race highways and mountains", so after talking for a little bit they made their way to Billy's a little bit before noon and they met up with Billy and while they were waiting for his friend Larry to come, Billy showed them his bikes and he has some nice bikes.

He has a ducati 1000ss, Suzuki hayabusa 1300, Suzuki 1000, Yamaha YZF R1-LE, and a Yamaha YZF R6 and boy are they nice they were all chromed out the motor was all chrome the rims everything.

While we were looking at the bikes Larry pulls up in his Chevy Silverado pulling his 16' wells cargo trailer so then he walks and we meet and then we load up three of Billy's bikes and we hit the road again.

So now with five people riding they make their way to Montana but before they go on the interstate they need to fill up with gas so they pull in to a gas station and a guy with a Kawasaki ZX-10 with a 998cc, 4-cylinder, Dohc engine pulls in and Mua said to James "I'm going to challenge that guy to a race".

So Mua walks up to the Guy and says "that's a nice bike" and the guy says thank you then Mua said "how fast does it go?"

The guy said to Mua "do you want to find out" and Mua said "sure", "let's race for pinks" the guy said and Mua said "sure I could use a new bike and that looks like a really nice bike for me".

So while the guy unloads his bike Mua hops on his 04' Kawasaki ZX-14 with a 1353cc, 4-cylinder, Dohc engine and anropovic evolution performance exhaust and pulls up to an old abandon road.

James went down the road and marked a line and Charlie told them when to go.

So they were both ready and Charlie puts his hands up and then throws them down and they both take off Mua with a slight lead.

Then Mua hits the nitrous and starts flying down the road then the other guy hits his nitrous and starts to catch up with Mua.

When all of a sudden he starts to loose control and he wrecks his bike and starts rolling down the road.

Billy and Larry rush down there to see if the guy was hurt and he wasn't only a few scratches but his bike was in pieces down the road.

Mua was a little mad but he didn't care, then he said to the guy "that he had a little bit to much bike for him to handle."

The guy said "I think you are right" and the guy left and they started back on their trip and while going down the road James and Charlie started riding wheelies at about 110 mph when they heard a siren and they look in their mirrors and they seen a cop so they pulled over.

The cop said "can I see your license and registration?"

So James and Charlie showed the cop their stuff and the cop asked "do you know why I pulled you over."

James said "because we were speeding and for reckless driving." The cop said that I'm going to have to give us a ticket and James said to himself "damn".

Then the cop ask for there names and said "that he was going to give us a warning since we are from out of town", then the cop asked "where we are going?"

James said "that they are going to Montana" and the cop said "that if I catch you speeding or anything like that again that I will give you a ticket" and James said "yes sir."

So after they got done they took off again and started to look out for cops so that they don't get in trouble again then James starts to fly down the road at about 110 mph weaving in an out of cars then he pops a wheelie and Billy starts to follow him then they stop at a motel for the night.

Then the next morning they get ready to go when Larry notices that he has a flat tire on his trailer so they have to change it and find a tire repair shop so that they can get the tire fixed so they still have a spare.

So they get the tire fixed and are on the road by 9:00 am. So while they were riding it started to rain so they found an abandon gas station and they pull up under the awning and while they were sitting there a guy in a Porsche 914 turbo pulls up and the steps out and James and Mua noticed that it is their friend Kenneth.

James said to him "what are you doing here" and he said "that he is on his way to road wars and he seen me sitting here and stopped to say hi."

James said "you are going to road wars too" and he said "yep" so James asked him if he would like to ride with them to Montana and he said "sure".

So the rain stopped and they made their way to the interstate and then Kenneth started to pull away from James and Mua so they started to catch up and James flies past Kenneth and keeps on going and about two miles later they stop to let the others catch up and they were right behind them so they kept going but they didn't race anymore so since it is wet on the roads.

James decides to stop and take off again the next morning. So that night James was waken by a noise outside his door so he gets up to see what it was.

It was two guys trying to break in to Larry's trailer so James run to his backpack and grabs his 9mm and goes out side to stop the two guys and then James noticed that it is the two racers that James had blew off the and beat up and James then says "what do you think you two are doing?"

The two guys turned around in shock and James was pointing the gun at them now then he calls for Billy and Larry and they come running out and Larry said "what the hell is going on here."

James said "that he caught these two trying to break in to the trailer" and now Larry is calling the police by now and the two guys were scared.

Two minutes later the police pull up and take the two guys away and Larry said "that he wants to press charges" and the cop asked James "if he could fill out a police report" and he did so after everything was over they all went back to sleep and they were going to take off early the next morning.

* * *

ok people plesae reiview this is my first fanfic so tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

**_GHOST RIDERS _**

Disclaimer: Warner brothers, shigeno and Tokyopop, vehicle companies: Yamaha, Honda, Suzuki, Kawasaki, Ducati, Nissan, Porsche, Chevy.

* * *

CHAPTER: 2 Charlie's first race

So now that they have got that problem all settled the ghost riders make there way to Montana and they get going good when they just stop right in the middle of traffic.

When they were about to go down the center line to get out of traffic the line starts to move again and they are back on their way and they get about a mile up the road and they see why traffic was stopped.

There was a turned over car and the police had to get it out of the way of traffic and the car was real messed up.

So the ghost riders are now making their way through Indiana and they were getting hungry so they stopped to get some lunch.

While they were eating they had a guy come up to Charlie and he asked him if he wanted to race for $1500 and Charlie said to him why do you want to race me and the guy said because you is fast and he doesn't think that you can handle that bike at high speeds.

So Charlie said let's go and Charlie got on his Yamaha R1-le and the guy got on his Suzuki 1000 and they pulled up to the light and the light turned green.

They took off side by side, neck and neck and they hit 106 mph when they go in to turn one Charlie is now leaning like the pros when the other guy comes on the inside and passes Charlie and takes the lead but not for long.

Charlie nails the gas and kicks it into sixth gear and passes the guy with no problem and they come up to turn two and Charlie is taking the turn at 185 mph.

The other guy was way behind and he finally just gives up and Charlie wins the race and its his first win in his life and he was all excited.

So Charlie and the other guy pull up in the parking lot of the restaurant and the guy gives Charlie his winnings of $1,500 and Charlie was so excited that he still can't believe that he won the race.

So after that exciting race the guy gets on his bike an leaves and the ghost riders go and get something to eat and then they make their way to Illinois then they are going to spend the night at a motel.

The next morning they get up and make their way through Illinois and they are going to try and make it to Iowa before night fall.

But on the way there they run into a problem Mua's bike is not running right and they have to stop for a little bit and fix the problem and the problem was the Mua's carburetor was clogged.

So about an hour later they get his bike running and they make there way to Iowa and they make it a little after nightfall and they find a hotel to stay at.

* * *

Ok there is chap 2 please revirew i need to know what people think of my first fanfic.

till next time...


	3. Chapter 3

** GHOST RIDES**

Disclaimer: Warner brothers, shigeno and Tokyopop, vehicle companies: Yamaha, Honda, Suzuki, Kawasaki, Ducati, Nissan, Porsche, Chevy, Mazda

* * *

Chapter 3: road wars

So the next morning they get on their way and make their way trough Iowa some of South Dakota and then through some of North Dakota then they stayed the night at motel.

The next morning they make their way to road wars and they get there at about 2:00 that day and they set up their tents and unload everything.

Then Billy said that he is going to go run his bikes for a little while so he goes up to the airstrip and runs his first run and he came back and said that he needs to work on it some more because it is not run as fast as it use to.

Then Larry said how fast did you go on the airstrip and Billy said that he only got up to about 210 mph and Larry said that it goes faster than that.

Billy said yeah it goes about 220 mph at full speed and I was going at full speed and it only hit 210 mph.

So Billy got on his Ducati 1000ss and took it up to the line and when he did a guy in a Mazda RX-7 pulled up beside him and said you want to race Billy said ok and the guy said let's race for pinks.

So they pull up to the line and the guy waved them to go and the RX-7 took off like a bullet from a gun but Billy was right behind him and catching up and Billy makes it beside the RX-7 and the guy looks over and sees Billy there so he hits the Nitrous and pulls away from Billy.

Then Billy says to himself to soon scooter and he hits his nitrous and Billy flies past the RX-7 like it was a kid on a bicycle.

But right after Billy passes the car he hears the guy's engine blow and Billy says shit because now he has to change out the engines but Billy was thinking about changing it anyways.

So after the race Billy pulls back up to his tent and then he walks down to the guy to get his new car and to tell the guy that he put up one hell of a race and that he would be proud to race him again.

So after Billy gets his new RX-7 they load it up in the trailer and Billy says that he has a car for when they race the Mountain passes in Japan and James said yaeh but you need a new engine before you can do anything with it.

Then Billy said that when he gets his new engine that he is going to put on twin turbos on it and James said that that his car will fly down the mountain passes.

Billy said that's the point I want to be the fasts person on the Mountain and James said that he could be the second fasts because James is going to be the fasts.

But now that Billy has done his business he looks at his new RX-7 and he is so proud of himself.

So after they get the car loaded up the guy that Billy won the car from comes over and says "since I don't have the Mazda anymore and I blew the engine I have an engine for this car that you can have.

So James, Billy and Kenneth walked over to the guys hauler and look at the motor when they got close to it Kenneth said that it's a 4 rotor 2bB the fastest Mazda motor ever.

After they pick up the motor they take it back to the car and they spend the rest of the day putting it in the car and Billy is so happy.

While they were putting the motor in they over heard a couple of guy talking about racing in Japan.

So James stops and says to the guy " what about racing in Japan?" and the guy said that it is becoming the new best thing next to road wars.

Then James asked him if he could tell him more and the guy said no because he doesn't what him to know.

Then James said "well if you won't tell now then why don't we race for information and then the guy said why do you want to know about it and James said because we're on our way to Japan and I want to know as much as I can.

So the guy said ok we'll race for info and James went to get on his bike and Larry comes up to James and says let me race him and James said why and Larry said because I want to race and I haven't race at all yet.

So James gives in and lets Larry race the guy and Larry hops on Billy's Suzuki hayabusa 1300r with 550hp and he waits for the guy at the line.

When the guy pulls up Larry notice that he had a Kawasaki ZX-14 and the guy says you think that that 1300r can keep up with me and Larry says no I think that this 1300r will kick your ass.

So after they stopped talking they pulled up to the line and the flagman waves the flag and Larry took off first and the ZX-14 was left behind and then he started to catch up and the guy hits the nitrous and flies past Larry.

Then Larry waited a few seconds and hits his nitrous and then he flies past the guy at about 220 mph and the guy is yelling what the hell is guy on I just lost to a 1300r.

So after the race they pull back up to the trailer and the guy says to them I can't believe I just lost to 1300r.

You lost to a 1300r because it is a faster bike than yours and you thought that because you have a bigger back that you would win but you may have a bigger motor but the 1300r is the fasts street bike in the world and also I've customized it myself it went from the stock 300hp to an amazing 550hp.

Then James said so let's talk about racing mountain passes in Japan and the guy said that he heard from a friend that lives over there told me that there is going to be a big race in about a month and the grand prize is going to be a ZZ2.

James said that that is the car he wants for racing highways and he wants a Nissian180SX to race the mountain or a skyline GTR (R33).

So now that the Ghost Riders have the info that they wanted they make there way back to their houses to get everything that they will need since they are going to be in Japan for a few years.

So after they get done with all of that they are going to meet at the coast of California so that they can get their vehicles shipped to Japan and they are going to fly to Japan.

So after about a day they all meet in California and they had their vehicles shipped and then they flew to Japan.


	4. Chapter 4

**GHOST RIDERS**

Disclaimer: Warner brothers, shigeno and Tokyopop, vehicle companies: Yamaha, Honda, Suzuki, Kawasaki, Ducati, Nissan, Porsche, Chevy.

* * *

CHAPTER 4 The New Arrivals

Now that they are on their way to Japan James is thinking about how he is going to get a car because he only has a $100,000 in American money.

James was thinking that he needs to buy a garage so that he can build and repair cars and motorcycles so that he can make a little extra money and everyone else can work in the shop.

So about three hours later they arrive at Tokyo International airport and they get their luggage an then they get a rent a car and they go to the docks to get their vehicles.

When they get there the dock manager said that their vehicles would be there tomorrow morning.

So they all go to a hotel and drop their things off and they go look around and get to know the place.

So after they drive around for a while they stop to get something to eat and then go back to the hotel.

So the next morning they go back to the docks and they picked up their vehicles and then they went riding around and when they did James and Kenneth saw a Nissian S-15 and they stopped to look at it.

While they were looking at it James said that this would be a good car for Charlie and Kenneth said that with a little work we could make this car very fast.

So they talked about it and then Kenneth went up to the owner and said how much and the guy said I'll sell it for $2,000 and James gave him the money and they drove off with an S-15.

So after they got back to the hotel and they called Charlie outside and when he came out James said what do you think of your new car and Charlie was speechless.

Then Charlie said are you for real and James said yes and Charlie jumped in and was so happy.

So after all that was over Billy came back and said that he found a garage that has upstairs room that we can sleep an live in.

So James said well let's go take a look at it and see if it is a good building so after they got there and they look at it and James said that this building is just right for us.

So after they look at it everyone put in the same amount of money so that they all can pay for the building.

So now that they have a garage they can start to build up their cars and other people's cars so that they can make some money.

So after they got settled in a guy with a speed stars sticker on the side of his car pulled up and said I heard that you all are starting a race team.

Then he said we're having a race Saturday night at 10:00 PM so why don't you come and race .

Then James said well we only have two cars and six bikes and the guy said so bring a car and a bike.

So after the guy left they all got back to work an James and Billy started to work on the RX-7.

So after about and hour they finally got the new 4rotor 2bB motor installed and Billy started the car and it roared to life.

So that Friday night they all sat around thinking about the race tomorrow and how they are going to win.

Then James said that he is going to go take a ride down the mountain pass and Billy said that he would come too.

So they were riding down the pass when all of a sudden a black Nissian skyline GTR (R33) came flying by Billy and James and the car almost blew James off his bike.

Then James got pissed off and chased after the car and was unable to keep up and james just gave up.

Saterday night top of Akinia... 

James and the ghost riders went up the mountain to race and when they got there, there was an ass load of people.

So James found the guy who challenge them to the race and he said are you ready or not.

Then the guy said so your going to race an RX-7 and a yamaha R1 and James sadi yeah why and the guy said just wondering.

Then James what are you racing and he pointed to an S-13 and a AE86 then James said those are some nice cars.

Then the guy said well then lets race so they pull up to the line and the crowd is cheering.

Then the starter started the count down 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…GO!

They take off Billy and the S-13 side by side James was a little behind because he was on a bike then they come up to the first turn and the S-13 bumps billy's bumper making him lose control and sends him heading torarwds the guard rail at 110 MPH.


End file.
